Kamen rider drow redux
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: A revamp of my first story Kamen rider drow. The seven deadly sins are released from hell and are bent are taking over the earth. Now a man named Derek must fulfill his destiny to kill the demons by becoming Kamen rider drow!
1. Chapter 1

You've heard of Angels and Demons right? You know that they are servers of either god or Satan. But what you didn't know was that they were at war for centuries. During this war there was a warrior who fought both sides for the sake of humanity. He was a half breed part angel, part demon and he sought to imprison the demons and make sure the angels left earth unharmed. This man succeeded in these but he knew that one day the demons would return and the war would begin again so his powers have been down through time until they came to a young man named Derek. Now Derek protects humanity as the legendary hero, Drow.

( _I know the summary was a bit over the place but trust me it'll make sense soon enough. )_

In a cave in Japan, there were a team of archeologists digging around in the cave.. One of the archaeologist was digging when he heard a clank. He stopped digging and looked into the place he dug to see a coffin like object. He brushed some dust off the object and saw words.

" Hey what're you doing over there? ",said The lead archeologist. The archeologist turned to his superior and said," nothing I just spaced out. I'm okay now. " The superior nodded then motioned for the archeologist to get back to digging. The archeologist nodded then looked back at the object and said," I'll come back for you later. " He then went back to digging.

In an apartment complex, a petite young woman with long red hair, around the age of 18 or 21, was knocking on the door of an apartment. This woman wore a yellow tank top, black shorts, yellow flip flops. The woman began to beat on the door and she said," Hey Derek! Derek! "

Inside the apartment, there was semi muscular black man, around the age of 22 or 23, sleeping on the couch with a book over his head. The knocks on his door became louder and he stirred in his sleep and sleepily said," Leave me alone Mikiho. "

Mikiho heard this and sighed then leaned against the door's frame and said," Oh well I must give these donuts to someone else. " She had a smirk on her face as she heard the door unlock. Derek cracked the door a bit, enough to reveal his beard and twisted black hair making it appear spikey, and he said," You have donuts? "

Mikiho gave a sly smile and said," Yes. " She then revealed a bag that was in her hand the whole time and said," Their your favorite. "

Derek opened the door completely and pulled mikiho into the apartment before shutting the door. He took the bag of donuts away from her and said," Why is it that you must use my favorite type of donut to get me to listen? "

" Would you rather I hit you? ",said Mikiho. Derek looked at her and said," I like the donut thing better. " He then walked over to his couch and sat down while mikiho took of her flip flops. Derek opened the bag and took a donut out of it before biting it. Once he swallowed the donut he said," So what was the reason you were knocking on my door for? "

" It's Wednesday. ",said Mikiho. Derek turned his head to the girl and raised an eyebrow. " You know the day you are supposed to take me to the mall at noon. "

" Oh Wednesday, wait why can't you just take the bus there? You use it for all your other transportational needs. ",said Derek taking another bite of his donut.

" I would but I'm starting not to trust buses and I want to spend time with my best friend from America, Derek. ", said Mikiho gesturing to Derek happily. Derek gave Mikiho a very perplexed look then mikiho said," You promised. " Derek sighed then said," Okay, Okay. I'll go with you. Just let me get some clothes on. "

" No, No, No. First you take a shower. ",said Mikiho as she stood up and grabbed Derek by his arm. She dragged him to his bathroom then pushed him in and said," And don't come out till you smell better. " She then shut the door and let out a sigh of relief.

" Ya know, it's hard to have you as a friend sometimes. ",said Derek from behind the bathroom door.

" I know but in the end you need me because you are a very lazy person. ",said Mikiho leaning against the door.

" Hey I'm not lazy! I just sleep a lot. ",said Derek. Mikiho rolled her eyes then once she heard the shower turn on she said," It's hard to be in love with him sometimes. "

" What was that? ",asked Derek.

" Nothing! ",said Mikiho hastily.

Back in that cave, the archeologist team had left except the one who found the mysterious object. He brushed some dust away from the coffin and saw some writing. He couldn't read English that good but he did and said," Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Envy, Greed. Seven deadly sins that were trapped shall awaken again. All have one goal bring the world to chaos and let the demons rule. " The archeologist tilted his head in confusion then a red light emitted from the coffin and it broke. Seven different colored balls of energy came out of the broken coffin and circled around the archeologist. The archeologist tried to crawl away from the energy balls but he was trapped.

" So you're the one who brought us out of our slumber. ", said a green energy ball. The energy ball then exploded and turned into a very skinny man that had long black hair and wore clothes that were tattered and black boots. " I envy that curiosity of yours. "

" Graw! This weakling was the one. ",said a red energy ball. This one also exploded and reformed into a very muscular, not bodybuilder muscular, man with red hair that was spiked up and he wore a red muscle shirt, black jeans, black combat boots with a black wristband on his left arm. The man picked the archeologist up by his collar and raised his fist to his face before setting it on fire. " You don't deserve to live. "

" Calm down wrath. ", said a yellow energy ball. This one also exploded and reformed into a man with blonde hair and he wore a black button down shirt, blue jeans, and ankle high boots. He wore black framed glasses on his face. " You always resort to killing every time we meet someone new. "

" You wanna feel my Wrath instead Pride?! ", said Wrath as he let the archeologist go. The remaining two balls of energy exploded and a pink one reformed into a fat man with a shaved head and wore a blue hawaiian shirt, purple shorts, and black sandals while a gold ball of energy turned into a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and wore a black crop top, leather pants, and black high heels boots.

The archeologist attempted to leave but he was caught in some type of energy. He was lifted off the ground and brought closer to the six people in the cave.

" What should we do with this guy? ",said The man known as Pride.

" I say we should kill him then go on a rampage! ",said The man known as Wrath.

" Wait a sec Wrath. Let's just turn him into a demon and send him to wreak havoc on the pathetic humans. ",said Pride. Wrath gritted his teeth then stalked away from the rest of the group.

" Wait you're gonna do what to me? ",said the archeologist very scardely.

" Don't worry boy. You shall be reborn into a beautiful demon, like we are. ",said The man with torn clothes, who you can guess is called envy. Pride then lifted his hand and began chanting something in an odd language. The archeologist's body then began to turn red and he began very muscular to the point where his shirt tore off and his pants legs, below his knees, also tore off. He grew horns out of his forehead and his teeth became sharper.

When the transformation was over, he fell to the ground and he was now a full blown demon. The demon let out a roar then he charged out the cave saying in a very raspy voice," Destruction! Destruction! "

At that mall, Derek, who now wore a white t shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers and a red zip up hoodie that was open, and Mikiho were walking together. Mikiho looked over at Derek and saw his very unenthusiastic face and said," Why are you so boring right now? Did i do something to anger you? "

" No you didn't Mikiho. It's just that i've had this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen today. ",said Derek. Mikiho tilted her head in confusion then asked," Why do you have that feeling? " Derek shrugged and sighed then he and Mikiho heard screaming coming from behind them. They turned around and saw many people running away from The demon. Mikiho gasped and was about to run away but then she saw Derek run towards the demon and said," Derek! What're you doing. " She then ran after him.

The demon punched a security guard that tried to stop him then was about to crush him when Derek jumped up and kicked him in the face, making the demon stumble. Derek landed on his feet then helped the security guard and said," Run away. "

The demon looked at Derek then roared loudly. Derek waved his hand in front of his face then said," Whoa dude, ever heard of breath mints. " The demon then threw a punch at Derek, who jumped back just in time. Derek dodged many punches but was eventually hit by one that sent him flying a few feet back. Mikiho ran up just as Derek landed on his back next to her. She knelt down next to him and said," Derek come on. We've got to get out of here. "

" I can't leave while that things rampaging. ",said Derek as he sat up. " If that thing gets out of here then it'll just attack more people and I won't allow that to happen. " He then charged at the Demon once again and attempted to tackle it but only pushed it back. The demon elbowed Derek in his back then kneed him in the chest before backhanding him. Derek hit a wall and he was lifted off the ground by his neck. The demon chuckled and was about to punch Derek when he was burned by something.

Derek hit the ground with a thud and said," What the hell just happened? " He then felt like his abdomen was on fire and he grabbed it in a bit of pain. Mikiho came beside Derek and asked," What's wrong Derek? "

" My stomach feels like it's on fire! ",said Derek as he leaned against the wall. He lifted his shirt up just in time to see a belt that had a buckle that was shaped like a demon head and the strap was made up of four black chains. The two young adults looked at the belt and were surprised by it then Mikiho said," How did that get that on? "

" I have no idea and right now I don't care. ",said Derek as he stood up. The demon regained his balance and charged at Derek. Derek punched the charging demon in his face and it sent the demon skidding back. Derek and Mikiho looked in amazement at what Derek did then they were surprised when blood red flames engulfed Derek's body.

When the flames disappeared, Derek had red armor on his body with black chains wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and his right forearm. On his neck was a black scarf. His helmet was red and had a azure visor that was in the shape of beastly eyes and he also two horns on the side of his helmet with the left one being larger than the right.

Derek looked at his armor and said," Cool. "

Mikiho examined the armor and said," Sugei. "

The demon got up and roared before charging at Derek once again. Derek dodged a punch then blocked another before punching the demon twice and kicked it side. The demon stumbled back then was assaulted with punches. Derek kicked the demon twice before punching it in the chest. The demon crashed into some railing and fell onto the first floor. Derek jumped down to the demon and said," Come on monster guy. I got some more ass kicking for ya. " He then swung his his arm down and hit the buckle on his belt pushing the left horn down making the belt say in a very deep voice," **PENANCE BREAK** "

" Penance break? ",said Derek confusedly. His right foot began to have blood red and black energy gather around it and Derek was confused but he charged at the demon. The demon stood up straight and was roundhouse kicked in the face by Derek. The demon stumbled to the side and screamed in pain before he exploded. The archeologist fell to his knees and then on his face unconscious.

Derek looked at the archeologist and said," Okay that's odd but that was cool. Now how do I get this off? " Derek looked around on his body then the armor dissipated and he was in his regular clothes. He looked down at his stomach and saw that the belt was gone. Derek shrugged then he went back up onto the second floor and saw Mikiho looking through her phone. He went over to her and said," You alright mikiho? "

" Yeah, I am but could you explain to me why you have never told me you can turn into a kamen rider! ",said Mikiho.

" I didn't know I could until now. ",said Derek while rubbing the back his head.

" So, You're the one drow's powers were passed down to. ",said a voice. Derek and Mikiho looked behind derek to see a man with red wavy hair, like Anakin Skywalker's in episode 3 of star wars. The man wore a red muscle shirt, cargo shorts, and black combat boots.

" My names Devon and I can help you understand those powers of yours. ",said Devon. Derek and Mikiho looked at each other then at Devon with confusion. .

Black chains cover the screen then they are set ablaze with red fire.

* * *

 _ **What's up people, Vega here and what you read was the kamen rider drow redux first chapter. Did you like it if so follow and favorite this shit also tell me what I missed, if I made a mistake not involving spelling. Oh and review this because you know a dude gonna appreciate it and he gonna spoil y'all with some more chapters. Okay I must be off because my playful sides coming out so until next time PEACE OUT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Derek, Mikiho, and Devon were on a pier eating popsicles. Mikiho looked at Devon and asked," Uh so Devon, What exactly happened to Derek back there? "

Devon looked at the two then said," What happened was he turned into Drow. "

" What's a Drow? ",asked Derek.

" Drow was a warrior that fought to protect humans from the war between angels and demons. His powers are passed down from person to person throughout the years and you're the one who got em. ",explained Devon. Mikiho and Derek looked at each other then Derek said," How did i get them anyhow? "

" You're mostly likely a descendent of the original either that or you were chosen by the drow before you. ",said Devon as he finished his popsicle and threw the stick away. He then looked at the two and said," Now that explanations are out of the way, let's go get some food. "

Mikiho and Derek looked at Devon then said in unison," Huh? "

In a jewelry store, a woman was looking at many jewels until she came across a gold necklace with a pearl in the center. She smiled then told the jeweler," I want this one. "

The woman walked out of the jewelry store with the necklace on. She showed it off then said," I look beautiful with this necklace actually i make the necklace look beautiful. " The woman turned the corner and saw Pride. She was startled by the man and she asked," Who are you? "

" That's some nice pride you have. Mind if I use it? ",said Pride as he trapped the woman in a energy cloud. He began to chant again and the woman's bod changed. Her skin became grey and scaly, her hair became sharp, and she grew fangs. When the transformation was done, the woman now appeared as a lizard demon. Pride smiled wickedly then said," Go destroy anything you don't see as beautiful. " The lizard demon hissed then ran at a superhuman speed away from Pride.

Derek, MIkiho, and Devon were at a ramen cart eating. Mikiho and Derek were slightly surprised at how hungry Devon was, he has had about four bowls of ramen by now, because he looked like he was in good health. Devon ate the rest of his ramen then said," Oi pops, one more. "

" Dude how are you so hungry? ",asked Derek. Devon got his ramen and said," I was trapped within a fucking coffin for about a couple thousand years. You get pretty hungry after that. " He then was about to eat some when he heard screeching and the sound of people screaming. He and the other two looked to the right to see the lizard demon attacking many people. Derek got up and paid for the three of them then ran towards the lizard demon.

Derek kicked the lizard demon in the chest then punched it twice before it punched him into a car. He fell to one knee then said," Exactly how do i get that belt to reappear? "

The lizard demon charged at Derek but was hit in the side by a fireball. Devon the came into sight and said," Put your hand over your face then say henshin. " Derek looked at Devon then put his left hand over his face and said," Henshin. " The belt appeared on his waist and the flames covered his body. He put his hand down and the flames disappeared to reveal him as drow.

Drow ducked a punch then punched the lizard demon twice. The lizard demon hissed then thrust its hand out to the side, making five razor sharp claws grow from it's fingers. The lizard demon slashed drow across his chest twice then kicked him back. Drow stumbled back then dodged a slash before ducking another. He continued to dodge the slashes until he was hit by one and flew into a tree. The lizard demon hissed amusedly then ran into a building. Drow got to his feet and followed it with Devon and MIkiho following.

Inside the building, a party was happening on the top floor, yes I am using this thing like ooo. If toei is reading this i am sorry but i couldn't think of anything else. The lizard demon burst through the door and began to attack people, killing one.

Drow, Devon, and Mikiho came into the room and Drow asked," Why is it doing this? "

" Demons usually do things that are related to one of the seven sins. This one was created by Pride. ",said Devon

Drow clenched his hand into a fist then charged at the demon and punched it before telling everyone," Run now. " Mikiho helped everyone out while Devon watched Drow fight.

The lizard demon slashes at Drow who dodged it. Drow blocked a slash then kicked the demons side. Drow was hit by two slashes then he was kicked into the window, cracking it. The Lizard demon roared loudly before a yellow aura erupted from her body sending Drow through the window. Drow was about to go sailing into the ground but Devon grabbed him by his arm. Drow looked up to see Devon with two dragon wings sticking out his back.

" What the? ",said Drow, in a surprised voice.

" I'll explain later just kill this damn demon before it goes berserk. ",said Devon. The lizard demon crashed through the roof of the building and instead of it being humanoid, it was now a huge lizard with six legs and bone spikes sticking out of it's back and tail. Devon flew Drow up to where the demon was and let go.

Drow landed in front of the berserk lizard demon and said," Uh Devon! How do I fight this thing?! " He then dodged an attack.

" Take the scarf off. ",said Devon.

Drow did what he was told and took the scarf off. The scarf then changed into a black scythe with a red blade. Drow slashed the lizard's muzzle then said," Me likey. " He then jumped onto the lizards back and slashed away at it. The lizard roared then, for some reason, jumped off the building. Drow fell off the lizard and stabbed the scythe into the wall of the building, making him descend slightly slower. He landed on his feet then looked to right to see the lizard horror fall down.

Devon landed next to Drow and said," Okay, now that you've weakened it, you can perform a penance break. " Drow looked at Devon then said," I don't think a kick is gonna kill that thing. "

" Baka. Your not gonna use that penance break, you're gonna use the penance break on your scythe. ",said Devon pointing to Drow's scythe. Drow looked at the scythe and saw a portion of the hilt was collapsed in, and was shaped like the crystal on his belt. He took the crystal off his belt and put it into the collapsed portion of the scythe hilt, making it say," **PENANCE BREAK!** "

Drow got ready then noticed how far away the lizard demon was and asked," How exactly do I get to the demon? "

Devon chuckled then said," You ride. "

Suddenly, a red and black Harley Davidson chopper appeared beside the two. The chopper had a huge dragon head sculpt on the front, I forgot what the part where the headlights is called, with the handle bars being the horns and the headlights being the eyes. Drow got on the chopper and drove towards the lizard demon.

The lizard demon was on it's feet and saw Drow. It charged at Drow and once the two were close to each other, it opened it's mouth and tried to eat Drow.

Drow put the scythe blade in the lizard demons mouth and drove onward, slicing the berserk demon in half. The lizard demon's halved corpse exploded just as Drow stopped the motorcycle and turned around. Drow looked around for an unconscious person but saw no one and was confused by it. He then heard sirens and drove away before he was seen by police.

In the cave, Wrath punched the cave's wall, taking a big ass chunk out of it, then said," Drow still lives! How is this possible! "

" If you could stop yelling, I would be able to figure it out. ",said Pride. Wrath looked at Pride and growled," Did I ask for a sarcastic quip, Pride? "

" Don't be jealous of my perfection. Then you'd be envy. ",said Pride with a smirk on his face. Wrath gritted his teeth then grabbed pride by his neck and set his fist on fire. He was about to punch Pride but the woman grabbed Wrath's bicep and said," Wrath calm down. Why don't you release some of that tension on me? "

Wrath looked at the woman the back at Pride and said," Be glad Lust is here. Otherwise, your brains would be splattered across this cave. " He then threw Pride down and left with Lust. Pride grabbed his neck and coughed a bit before saying," Damn you Wrath. Must you be such a brute. "

Envy and The fat man watched the whole thing and Envy said," I am jealous of Pride and Wrath. I want someone to hate. Don't you gluttony? "

Gluttony looked at envy and in a deep yet slightly cheerful voice said," Nah, hating someone is too much work. What I want to do is eat. Let's go get some food eh envy? " Envy nodded and the two left the cave.

Back to our protagonist, Derek and Mikiho were in Derek's apartment watching TV when Devon came in and said," Oi you two. What is this thing? " They looked at Devon to see that he was holding an iPhone in his hand. Mikiho chuckled and said," You've never seen an iPhone before? "

" IPhone? What the hell's a phone? ",said Devon. Derek and Mikiho looked at each other then burst into laughter. Devon gritted his teeth then left the apartment. Once he was outside, he looked at the IPhone and thought," Seems that humans have evolved in the past couple thousand years. "

End.

* * *

 _ **Wassup bizatches Vega here. That was the drow redux chapter hope you all enjoyed it. If so review and all that other shit because I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own kamen rider. Kamen rider is owned by tokusatsu, toei, and TV aishi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

In the cave, Pride was sitting on his rock thinking about something. He played with his fingers then heard," Oi, pride. "

Pride looked up and saw lust walking over to him.

" What do you want lust? ",asked Pride. Lust stopped in front of pride and said," Where are greed and sloth? Shouldn't they have come through with us. "

" That's a good question, that I sadly do not have an answer to. My best guess is that greed went to go get whatever he wants while sloth may be somewhere lounging around. Now leave me be woman. ",said Pride. Lust left pride alone as the demon continued to think.

In a restaurant, gluttony and envy were eating together, with about twenty four empty plates in front of them. Gluttony finished another plate of food then said," I'm full for now but give me a doggy bag. Envy you want one. "

" No gluttony, I do envy your ability to eat so much. ",said Envy.

" Well my names gluttony for a reason. Now let's go. ",said Gluttony before he stood up and turned into a demon that resembled a pig, he was still fat and had his original clothes on.

Envy stood up and turned into a wyvern like humanoid, again he still had his original clothes on and his hair was still long but he did have yellow eyes and his skin was green and scaly.

Everyone in the restaurant became scared at the sight of the two. Envy chuckled then summoned two desert eagle like pistols and began shooting some people while gluttony had a hammer that he slammed into a waiter. As the two terrorized the people they noticed that there was still a man in the restaurant eating.

The man looked up at the two demons and said," Can I finish eating before die? " Gluttony and Envy looked at each other then back the man and Gluttony said," Nu uh but you can have one of my special candies before you die. " he pulled out a pink piece of candy and threw into the man's mouth. The man swallowed the candy then felt fairly strange before his eyes began to glow pink and a transparent demon flashed above him.

Gluttony smiled then told the man," Go out and eat all you want. "

The man nodded then ran out of the restaurant. Envy watched the man then looked at gluttony and asked," Why'd you make him a demon gluttony. "

" Because he was eating even though he already ate an hour ago so I felt that I need to make him a demon. ",said Gluttony as he turned to Envy. Envy nodded then the two demons disappeared from the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Derek and Mikiho were on a roof looking for Devon. The two looked around and saw nothing then Mikiho shouted," Derek! Where are you?! "

" I'm right here woman. ",said Devon.

Derek and Mikiho turned around and saw Devon sitting on an air vent. Devon jumped down and landed in front of the two and said," I wonder what is it with you humans and yelling. "

Mikiho examined derek and noticed that his clothes were different. He was now wearing a black jacket that had red wrist cuffs over a white t-shirt, red skinny jeans, and black ankle high boots. " Uh devon, where'd you get those clothes frbeside

Devon examined himself and said," I bought them of course oh and here you go. " Devon walked past the two while handing derek his wallet. Derek checked his wallet to see that didn't have as much money as he originally did. Derek bent his head down and said," How in the hell did you get my wallet? "

" You left it in a drawer so I took it upon myself to buy some clothes. ",said Devon turning to derek. Derek fell to his knees and said," Dammit. " Mikiho looked at Devon and said," Ya know that you can't just go around taking peoples wallet devon. "

" Why not? ",asked Devon.

" Because that's stealing, which is bad. ",said Mikiho.

" So what if it's bad? I needed some clothes so I bought some. ",said Devon. Devon then walked over to Derek and pulled him to his feet and said," Now you quit sobbing and henshin. "

" Why do you want me to transform? ",asked Derek.

" I want you to because I want to know if you have drows other form as well as the flame form. ",said Devon.

" Other forms? You mean Derek has other forms besides the red one? ",asked Mikiho.

" Yeah, the form derek has been using is the flame form which is his most balanced form. There are six others that drow used to combat certain demons and I want to know if he has them yet or must he unlock them. ",explained Devon. Derek and Mikiho looked at each other then heard a car crash. Derek went to the edge of the building to see a food truck that was tipped over and the man walking towards it. Derek went away from the edge and ran into the building with Devon and Mikiho following him.

In the alley, derek came out of a door to see the man rip the doors off the food truck and start gorging the food. Derek ran over to the man and tried to pull him away while saying," Hey man stop this. " The man threw derek off him and the demon projection appeared above him and punched derek into a wall.

Devon and Mikiho came into the alleyway with Devon seeing the demon projection going back into the man. Devon smirked then said," A demon projection? Must be one of Gluttony's demons. "

Derek stood up and put his hand on his face as his belt appeared on his waist. " Henshin. ",said Derek as the flames covered his body then dissipated to reveal drow. Drow ran at the man and punched him making the man stumble back. Drow kicked the man twice before punching him in the chest.

" Oi derek, finish this one quickly before it evolves! ",said Devon.

" Evolves? What do you mean by evolves? ",said Drow. The demon projection came out of the man's body and punched Drow back towards Devon and Mikiho before going back into the man's body. The man stood up and roared giving off a violet aura before jumping onto a wall then out of the alley. Drow stood up and looked at the man as he left then turned to devon and asked," Devon what kind of demon was that? "

" That was a demon projection. Only brought on when gluttony decides to make a demon. ",explained Devon.

" Gluttony? You mean the sin gluttony? ",asked Drow. Mikiho was fairly confused by this and decided to stay silent.

" Yes. You see, demons can only be created from the seven deadly sins. Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, Sloth, and Greed. ",Devon said.

" So they all create demons, but why are Gluttony's different from the first two I fought? ",asked Drow.

" All the sins create different demons. The first two you fought were prides; they are just humans who gain the appearance and attributes of a demon until they reach the berserk stage. The one gluttony makes of a humans spirit that have taken on demon aspects, they then evolve to have physical forms and gain a more demon like appearance, and finally they consume the human they were born from effectively turning the human into a demon. ",explained Devon.

Drow and Mikiho look at one another then back at Devon with Mikiho asking," What about the other five? "

" Strangely, I forgot some of them but I do remember one of em. Greed creates demons from a humans greed or emotions and his only have one form in which they come out of the human that birth them and go do that humans will. ",said Devon while looking down at his hand.

In a plaza, Gluttony and Envy, in their human disguises, were sitting on some steps looking at everyone pass by. Envy ate some popcorn that he and gluttony were eating then looked at gluttony and asked," Why are we here again gluttony? "

" Uh...I don't remember envy. Ah well it couldn't have been that important. ",said Gluttony while looking at Envy. Envy nodded then the two demons went back to watching humans. They were then surprised when a hand clamped down on their shoulders and hoisted them to their feet. They looked at the hands then behind them to see Pride standing in between.

" Pride? What're you doing here? ",asked Envy.

" The better question is what're are you two idiots doing just sitting around. ",said Pride before he threw gluttony and envy down the stairs, with both demons landing on their fronts. Gluttony sat up and turned to pride and said," Well, I already made a demon and it's going out doing it's thing. "

" Don't you remember that Drow has been revived and he destroys our demons.",said Pride while cleaning his glasses.

Gluttony and Envy stood and in unison said," Ah! We forgot about Drow. " The two then ran away from pride to begin searching for the demon. Pride massaged his temple and said," Oh it's so hard to have to deal with those two sometimes. " Pride then saw a tablet that was left on one of the stairs. He picked up the tablet and examined while saying," Nanda kore wa? "

That night, Derek was in his room thinking about the fight earlier today. He then lifted his hand into his view and noticed that a violet colored energy bolt travel across his hand. Derek was confused by this and in his mind said," What in the hell was that? "

On the roof of the apartment building, Devon sat there looking out into the stars. He then looked at his forearm and hand to see it was dragon like in appearance and he said," If only I could be rid of this forsaken sin shit. Then maybe I can get the main reason why I'm so greedy. " He then turned into a red dragon like humanoid with a crystal in his chest. ( Okay think of the helix dragonoid from bakugan except the wings aren't as big and he's not a giant. )

In the city, The man, whose hair was now messy and clothes were torn, was sitting on a dumpster eating a hamburger. The man finished the burger then in a distorted voice said," More. " The demon projection came out of the man's body and stood in front of him before gaining a solid form. ( it was transparent before. ) The demon now looked like the man except it had a muscular tone, had purple skin, red eyes, and wore boots, fingerless gloves and a loincloth. The man then fell asleep and the demon returned to the man's body.

Somewhere else in the city, Gluttony and Envy were looking for the demon with no luck. They both sighed then began scratching their heads before in unison saying," Where could he have gone? "

The next day, Derek and Devon were out looking for the demon. They walked down a sidewalk then Derek said," No sign of the demon. Can't you tell where it is? '

" No, why would I be able to do that? ",asked Devon.

" Well, seeing as you know so much about demons, I just thought you have some type of demon seeking device. ",said Derek. Devon let out a sigh before walking in front of the young man. The two turned a corner just in time to see the man run out of an alley. They then began to follow the man.

The man stopped in a small plaza, filled with food trucks. The man went over to the food trucks and began to gorge down the contents. Derek and Devon came into the plaza and saw this with derek put his hand over his face and saying," Henshin. " as the flames engulfed his body.

Drow charged at the man but was punched in the face. Drow stumbled back then looked up to see the demon come out of the man and crack his knuckles. Drow scoffed then charged at the demon.

The demon punched at Drow but it was ducked and it was kicked in the back. Drow punched the demon twice before being punched in the gut twice. The demon kicked Drow three times then grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him into some tables. Drow got to his feet and raised his fist, noticing the violet energy flowing on his hand again briefly.

Meanwhile, Devon was watching the fight and saw the violet energy and thought," So he does have the other forms. They just need to be awoken somehow. "

Suddenly, Envy and Gluttony appeared beside Devon and were happy to see the demon but unhappy to see drow. Gluttony turned into his demon form, revealed his axe then charged at Drow while saying," You're not killing my demon! "

Drow punched the demon back but was then slashed by Gluttony's axe. Gluttony slashed drow five times before opening his mouth and firing a energy blast into drow's chest making the rider tumble back.

" Gluttony? Why is he here? ",asked a surprised devon. Envy heard this and looked to his right and saw devon before saying," Greed? "

" Who are you? ",said Drow as he got to his feet. Gluttony put his axe on his shoulders and laughed before saying," I am one of the seven deadly sins, the sin of gorging. Gluttony and I won't let you kill this demon before it evolves. " Gluttony then ran at drow. Drow took off his scarf and it changed into his scythe and he blocked a slash from gluttony before slashing the pig themed demon twice. Gluttony stumbled back then was slashed again by drow.

Devon turned to Envy and said," I don't know who you're talking about. "

" Oh don't play that game with me Greed. I know it's you. ",said Envy as he turned into his demon form and pulled out one his pistols and shot a devon. Devon turned into his demon form and blocked the bullet with his forearms.

Drow blocked a slash from gluttony then pushed him away before looking over at Devon and Envy and saying," What in the hell? Three demons? " Drow was then slashed across the chest by gluttony and flew back.

" Why are you and Gluttony here envy? ",asked Devon.

" Isn't it obvious that we're here so that Gluttony's demon can consume the human. ",said Envy before he shot at Devon again. Devon dodged the shots then charged at Envy and punched him in the face and stomach. Envy slid back then ducked a punch before shooting at Devon again. Devon dodged a shot then kicked Envy in the chest making him tumble back.

Drow stood up and his scythe turned back into the scarf and he put it around his neck. Gluttony neared drow and said," Ha, ha you're easy to kill without that other form of yours. "

Suddenly, Gluttony was kneed in the face by Devon and stumbled to the side. Devon ran over to Drow and helped him up while saying," Get up derek. You take care if the demon while I get gluttony and envy. " Then everyone heard some screaming and looked at the man to see his body start glowing violet before his skin melted off his body and he turned into a hippo humanoid with armor on his chest, and forearms with red pants and it's skin was violet.

" Dammit, it consumed the human. ",said Drow before he began to radiate the same violet glow from his armor. Devon smirked then when the glow dissipated he laughed.

Gluttony and Envy looked at the demon and Drow then gluttony said," Well this is both good and bad. It's good because my demon evolved but it's bad because drow is gaining the form to kill me with. "

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Drow looked up at gluttony and envy with the violet glow coming from his body. He then tried to stand but he fell to one knee before falling over and passing out, changing back into Derek. Devon looked at Derek then said," Dammit, it's starting. "

" That's Drow? Not what I expected. ",Gluttony said while putting his axe on his shoulder. Envy nodded then looked at Gluttony and asked," Do we kill him now? "

" Oh right. ",Gluttony replied.

Suddenly, the two elite demons were hit in the chest with fireballs and fell on their back. Devon grabbed Derek by his jacket then sprouted his wings and flew away from the demons. Gluttony and Envy looked at Devon while he left then Gluttony said," Well, that sucks. "

" At least the demon fully evolved. ",said Envy. Gluttony and Envy looked at one another then behind them and saw the demon had left. They turned into their human forms then stood up and simultaneously said," Where'd it go? "

They both ran into one another, making envy fall, before running to the right.

* * *

Begin Theme: Dive Into The Mirror By: Defspiral  
( **Music** ) The screen turns black until a small flame forms and begins growing in size, burning the screen away. As the music starts picking up, the screen burns away completely, the scene is now inside a burning building, with Derek, Devon, and Mikiho all back to back, forming a triangle. The camera circles around them several times before it focuses on Derek. A flame burns across the screen, changing the scene.  
( **Miageta matenrou wa** ) Derek sat on his bike alone and staring straight ahead, his Driver around his waist and his arms crossed.  
( **Sora wo tsukisasu you ni tataku** ) He prepared to start his bike as his shadow changed to that of Drow.  
( **Mitasarenu yokubou ga** ) The scene changed to Devon trying to figure out how to work a smartphone.  
( **Jiyuu motomeru you ni** ) Devon grew an angered look as he threw the phone aside and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms as his shadow changed to that of his demon form.  
( **Nobashita tenohira de** ) The scene changed to that of Mihiko walking alone down the street.  
( **Tsukanda mono wa suna to kieta** ) Mihiko walks past Derek and grins as she greets her friend, Derek waving back as he passed.  
( **Dakedo nageite tatte** ) A figure could be seen watching them from a distance, in the shadows.  
( **Nani mo hajimari wa shinai** ) The figure sighed as they were replaced with a figure in a suit and armor before walking away.  
( **Mune no oku furueru** ) The scene changed to the Seven Deadly Sins all stand together in human form, each of them standing inside a pillar of light that was their own color.  
( **Omoi tashika na shoudou** ) They were suddenly replaced by their demon forms and they got ready for battle.  
( **Tojikometeta honnou wo hanate** ) In another scene change, Derek stood alone with his Driver across his waist as he began doing his transformation form. He called: "Henshin" as he transformed into Drow.  
( **Mugen no sekai e tobikome ima** ) Drow drove his bike down the street, his bike swerving to avoid several attacks that flew in his direction.  
( **Tozasareta doa hiraite** ) Drow fought against several demons with his weapon, striking each of them and knocking them aside.  
( **Kokoro wa itsudemo Shinjitsu wo utsushidasu MIRROR** ) Devon smacked around a few demons the approached, easily knocking them aside.  
( **Kizutsuku koto nado osorenai de Jibun rashiku aru tame** ) Drow changes into his different forms, showing them off one by one.  
( **Iradachi wa miki no Tsuyoku kaeteiku sa** )Drow stood with his friends as he got into a ready pose. Flames surrounded him as Mihiko and Devon took several steps back.  
( **DIVE INTO THE MIRROR** ) Drow jumped into the air and fell towards the screen in a Rider Kick, his foot surrounded in flames as Mihiko and Devon simply watched.  
( **Music** ) In the last scene, Derek and Drow stood back to back as the title screen covered them, showing: "Kamen Rider Drow: Redux"

* * *

Devon landed on the patio of Derek's apartment then turned into his human form. He then carried Derek into the apartment and put him on the couch. Mikiho came out of the kitchen and said," What happened? "

" We found that demon but it's already fully evolved. Not to mention Gluttony and Envy being there as well. ",Devon said. Mikiho went to Derek's side and was promptly pulled away with Devon saying," Don't go near him. "

" Why can't I? ",Mikiho asked confusedly.

" He's gaining a new form and that means his body is filled with energy. If you go near him you may get some of it and turn into a demon yourself. ",explained Devon. Mikiho looked at Derek's unconscious body then sighed.

* * *

In Derek's mind, he opened his eyes to a roof. Derek sat up and noticed he was in a church. He stood up then said," Where am I? "

" **You're in your subconscious. "**

Derek looked around then asked," Who said that? "

" **I did. "**

Derek looked towards the pulpit to see a violet version of Drow, which had green compound eyes and his horns were on the forehead and the same size. Derek raised an eyebrow then said," Drow? "

" **I am only but a part of the warrior who is Drow. I am your spirit form. ",said the violet drow.**

" Spirit form? You mean you're my spirit animal or something. ",Derek asked.

" **Haha. Not in that way young one. You see I am the form of Drow that can use his spirit to fight demons like gluttony's. You will need me if you want to have any hope in defeating the demons. ",explained the violet Drow as he walked towards Derek**.

" Oh, okay then how do I get to use you? Is there some type of chant I do? ",asked Derek.

" **All you have to do is let your protective spirit control. Now time for you to go back to your friends. ",said the violet Drow.** Derek nodded then the violet Drow turned into a cloud of violet smoke and went into Derek. Derek began to cough before falling on his back again and falling unconscious.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes and saw Mikiho looking down at him with worried eyes. He looked at her then said," Hey Mikiho, how did I get here? "

" I dragged your heavy ass here. Go easy on those pastries you eat. ",Devon said while crossing his arms over his chest. Derek looked at Devon then said," Well you're still a beacon of light. Wait what about the demon?! "

" It got away. ",Devon grimaced

Derek tried to stand but fell back on the couch and clutched his chest. The violet glow came from his chest then it stopped. Mikiho was surprised by this then said," What was that? "

" Heh, so you do have Drow's other forms. All we gotta do is release em. ",Devon said with a smirk on his face. Derek looked at the two then said," Oh it told me how to do that. "

" It? ",asked Mikiho.

" My spirit form. It told me how to use it's power. ",Derek said. Devon raised an eyebrow then thought _," He talked to the form? How is that possible? "_

* * *

In an abandoned bar, Lust and Wrath sat at the bar when Pride walked in. Wrath growled then said," Where were you? "

Pride looked at Wrath then said," I was out. None of your concern. "

Wrath became enraged but Lust put her hand on his chest then said," So Pride, how goes things with Gluttony and Envy? "

" As usual they're being the idiots they are, but gluttony's demon has fully evolved and is wreaking havoc on the humans. ",Pride said while sitting on a small table. Lust chuckled then said," That sounds like them. Now what about the other two? "

" Sloth is still nowhere to be found. Greed on the other hand is near. ",Pride said. Wrath gritted his teeth then said," Greed. That miserable dragon will pay for his betrayal. "

" My, my wrath. You're still angry about that? ",Pride asked. Wrath stood up and walked over to Pride before saying," We all hate greed in one way or another but unlike you all, he will feel my wrath before I can let that go. " Wrath then sat next to lust.

* * *

Envy and Gluttony were sitting on a park bench. They both sighed then said," Where'd it go? "

" Idiots. ",said Pride as he appeared behind the two sins. Envy and Gluttony jumped up in fear then turned to Pride. Gluttony sighed then said," Jeez pride. Don't scare us like that. "

" Oh quiet. Now where's your demon? ",Pride asked.

" I don't know but we're looking for it. Right Envy? ",Gluttony said. Envy nodded then said," Wait a sec Pride. I found Greed. "

" You have? Where is he? ",asked Pride.

" Uh, don't know but we do know that he's helping Drow. ",Envy said with a smile. Pride smiled then said," You two can take a break. I'll deal with the rest. " Envy and Gluttony raised eyebrows then shrugged and disappeared in pillars of their respective colored energy.

" So Greed is helping Drow. Kyomibukai. ",Pride said with a devious smile. He pushed his glasses up then began walking out of the park.

* * *

Derek was on the roof of his apartment with Devon. Devon cracked his neck then said," Okay so time to bring out that new form. "

" How we gonna do that? ",Derek questioned. Devon sighed then said," We're gonna do that by fighting. Now transform. "

Derek scratched his head then said," What are you? "

Devon gave Derek a questioning look then said," What? "

" What are you? You never told me why or how you had wings when I fought that berserk lizard demon. ",Derek said.

Mikiho, who was sitting on a air duct, stood and said," Wait Devon has wings? "

" Yeah, they were like a dragon's wings. ",Derek said. Devon scoffed then said," Well, if you must know. I'm a demon specifically. "

Devon then changed into the dragon demon before saying,"I'm Greed of the seven deadly sins. "

Derek and Mikiho gasped and froze in place. Devon smirked and chuckled then said," I knew you'd get like this. I also know you're about to ask why am I helping Drow kill off my own kind when he sealed me along with them. "

Derek and Mikiho nodded and Devon said," I hate the others. All they did was talk about taking the world for themselves and enslaving humans. It gets annoying ya know, so when we were released I decided that I'm gonna find Drow and make him an ally. Figure he won't annoy me as much. "

" Okay, but that doesn't explain something. How come in the last couple of fights I've been in, you haven't helped me. ",Derek said. Devon changed back into his human guise before saying," Can't tell you everything now can I? That'd ruin my mystery. "

Derek and Mikiho just stared at Devon, with Derek scowling at him. Devon only smirked then said," The demons about to go on a rampage. Let's deal with that before I tell you anymore about me. "

* * *

In the bar, Wrath crushed a beer bottle then shouted," Greed is working with Drow! "

Envy and Gluttony nodded then Pride said," Yes, his motives are unknown though. Not to mention he seems to want to allow Drow to evolve into as much of an opponent as he used to be. "

Wrath seethed in anger then said," I'll kill him, Drow, and every fucking human I come across! " Lust put her hand on Wrath's chest then said," Calm down Wrath. If you just go out and kill whatever you want, we lose the little element of surprise we have. "

" Besides, my demon is fully evolved so it can take Drow down easier. ",Gluttony said with a smile. Pride smirked then said," Speaking of your demon. Let's go check on him Gluttony and Envy. "

Pride then left with Gluttony and Envy following him. Envy then said," Why am I going? "

" You're apart of this Envy! ",Pride said angrily.

Wrath scowled at Pride then said," When was he appointed to leader? Lust, why in the hell do you continue to keep me from hurting that conceited ass! "

" Because us fighting each other won't do any good. Plus, I have my own plan to deal with our situation. ",Lust said while crossing her legs. Wrath turned to the woman then let out a confused sound. Lust said," I'll make a demon that will go out searching for our missing cohort. "

Wrath nodded then said," When sloth is here then we can start wreaking havoc and get pride to shut up on something's. " Lust chuckled then seductively walked out of the bar.

* * *

In a shopping center, the hippo demon rampaged. It hit a man through a window then began firing off violet energy bursts into the buildings.

Derek and Devon ran into the shopping center and saw the hippo demon. Derek put his hand over his face then said," Henshin. " and changed into Drow.

Drow charged at the Hippo demon and kicked it in the side. The hippo demon stumbled then blocked a punch from Drow before throwing the red Kamen rider into a bench. Drow crashed into the bench then got to his feet and said," Protective spirit. Have to use my protective spirit in order to gain the form. Let's go. " Drow then charged at the hippo demon and tackled it into a store.

Meanwhile, Devon scoffed then said," What the hell is Derek doing? "

" Well, well, well. If it isn't our old friend Greed. Long time no see. ",Pride said as he, Envy, and Gluttony walked up to him.

Devon faced the three then said," Oh it's the snake, the bitch, and the fatass. "

" Hey, I'm a wyvern not a snake. ",Envy said

" And I'm not fat. Just well rounded. ",Gluttony said.

" That's fat gluttony also I was calling you a bitch Envy. ",Devon said with a smirk.

Envy turned into his demon form as did Gluttony but Prude lifted his hand and said," You two go deal with Drow. I've got Greed here. "

Gluttony and Envy did as they were told and ran after Drow and the demon. Pride looked at Greed then said," So Greed, how have you been these past few weeks? I mean with you working with Drow and all. "

" I've been great. Haven't had to see you or Wrath and my days have been good. ",Devon said jokingly.

" Heh heh, still the wise cracking dragon I know you to be. Let's see if you've kept your fighting prowess though. ",Pride said before he took off his glasses and put them in his shirt pocket. Pride had a yellow aura erupt from his body then he changed into his demon form.

Pride was now a raptor demon that had yellow scales and red eyes. He had black claws at the ends of his fingers and he had a tail that reached the ground. His hair had also changed black and was spiked facing backwards.

Devon changed into his demon form then charged at Pride.

* * *

Meanwhile with Drow, Drow blocked a punch from the hippo demon then dodged a swing from Gluttony's axe. Drow then jumped over Envy and kicked the wyvern demon in the back of the neck. Envy landed into Gluttony then said," Okay, this guy is really good. "

" No kidding but we can beat him this way. ",Gluttony said before he revealed two bags of candy and threw them at Drow. Drow was hit by the bags of candy then he said," Did you just throw candy at me? "

" Yes I did. Take a minute to work. ",Gluttony said.

Suddenly, the bags exploded and Drow flew a few feet away from the three demons. His scarf fell off of him and he landed in front of a pillar. Drow looked up and saw that a mother and her daughter were huddling together behind a column.

" Ha ha, works everytime. ",Gluttony said. Drow stood up and said," That all you guys got? "

" No actually because I have these. ",Envy said as he revealed his pistols and shot Drow in the chest many times. Drow tumbled down some stairs then stopped in a courtyard and grabbed his chest in pain. Drow got to his feet and saw Gluttony and Envy standing at the top of the stairs staring at him. The hippo demon sniffed around then turned around and saw the mother and daughter before saying," Hungry. "

" Huh? You wanna go eat those humans? Go right ahead. ",Gluttony said to his demon, which began to walk over to the small family.

Drow gasped and jumped as high as he could, landing behind Gluttony and Envy. Drow kicked both demon generals down the stairs and they tumbled down them, with Gluttony landing on Envy. Drow ran at the demon and grabbed it by it's shoulders while saying," Get away from them. "

The hippo demon pushed Drow off him then punched him twice. Drow stumbled back then charged at the hippo demon again and punched it in the face before kicking it in the chest. The hippo demon stumbled back then fired an energy burst into Drow's chest making the rider tumble back. Drow landed next to the mother and daughter then said," Run. "

The mother nodded then picked up her child and they began to run from the fight. The hippo demon looked the mother and daughter and began to charged up a energy blast from it's mouth. Drow began to emit a violet glow from his body and he said," Leave them alone. " He was then surprised when he heard a loud roar come from behind him.

Suddenly, a huge creature pounced onto the hippo demon and bit it's neck. The hippo demon's attack cancelled and it began stumbling around. The creature jumped off of the hippo demon and landed next to Drow. The creature was revealed to be a fairly muscular K-9 like creature with four horns on it's head, long fangs and claws that were visibly sharp. The creature also had violet fur, black skin, and green eyes.

" Whoa. Where did you come from? ",Drow asked while examining the creature. Drow's suit then changed as he was engulfed by violet flames.

Once the flames disappeared, Drows suit had changed to being violet in color. His visor was now green in color and the horns transitioned to being on Drow's forehead. The smallest horn was below the largest horn. The creature jumped up and turned into Drow's scarf and wrapped around his neck. The crystal on his buckle changed color and was now violet.

Drow looked himself over then said," Whoa, I got the form. My spirit form. "

Envy and Gluttony finally climbed up the stairs and looked over them to see Drow in his new form. Envy's eyes widened and he said," Isn't that the form that can combat you and your demons? "

" Yeah. We should leave shouldn't we. ",Gluttony said. Envy nodded then both demon generals disappeared from where they were.

Drow charged at the demon and punched it twice, making it stumble back. The hippo demon got it's footing then fired an energy burst at Drow. Drow took off his scarf and it changed into the creature, which ate the energy burst and roared. Drow chuckled then charged at the demon and punched it once more. The creature slashed the demon's chest then Drow kicked it in the stomach before the creature bit the demon.

The hippo demon tumbled on the ground then stood up and fell to one knee. Drow pushed the biggest horn on his crystal then let it go making the belt say," **PENANCE BREAK.** "

The creature roared then charged at the hippo demon along with Drow. The hippo demon tried to block but to no avail. The creature slashed the hippo demon down the middle with it's claws then Drow jumped up and scissor kicked it making the demon explode.

Drow landed on his feet and sighed then heard a commotion and said," Devon. " he and the creature then ran towards the sound.

* * *

In the parking lot, Devon was thrown into a car then fell to his side. Devon breathed heavily then looked up at Pride, as the raptor demon walked towards him. Devon got to his feet and leaned on the car so he didn't fall.

Pride chuckled then said," Pathetic. How was I ever afraid of a weakling like you? "

" Well, I did kick your ass a good few times. Correction I mean every time we fought. ",Devon said sarcastically. Pride gritted his teeth then punched Devon in the face twice then wrapped his tail around Devon's neck. Devon struggled and tried to fire a fireball at Pride but the flames were extinguished immediately. Pride scowled at Devon then said," Who knew that your mouth would be your downfall, Greed. "

Pride was about to crush Devon's neck but he was hit in the back and let Devon go. Devon fell to the ground then looked up to see that Pride had a gold arrow with blue feathers sticking out of his shoulder. Devon smirked then dodged an arrow before jumping behind a car, as his leg was grazed by an arrow. Devon grabbed his leg and changed back into his human guise before getting closer to the car.

Pride gritted his teeth then disappeared in a pillar of yellow energy.

Devon peeked out from his cover and said," Where did those come from? "

Devon looked around then on top of a building and saw a humanoid clad in armor.

The armor was white with gold accents along the shins, gauntlets, and torso armor. The shoulder pads resembled that of an eagles claws with the majority being white and the actual talons being gold. The undersuit was gold with a blue chain pattern on it. The helmet was based on a eagle with the back resembling feathers in a spiked fashion and a silver mouthplate under the beak and a blue visor in the shape of eyes. The helmet was also white in color with the beak going in between the eyes and being gold. There was a huge brace on the armored man's left wrist that was white and was in the shape of closed angel wings.

This armored humanoid raised a mainly white bow that had gold on both ends and drew it back, making a arrow appear. He then let the arrow go and Devon ducked back behind the car just as it past him.

" Damn, they're getting involved now. ",Devon said with malice.

Drow ran into the parking lot and said," Devon. Where are you?! "

" Get down you moron! ",Devon shouted.

Drow tilted his head to the side then was surprised when the armored humanoid dropped down in front of him.

" Drow. Do not interfere in the extermination of this one. ",the armored humanoid said in a deep yet polite voice.

" Who are you? Also who are you trying to exterminate? ",Drow asked the mysterious armored man.

" I am Kamen Rider Tenku and I am here to exterminate the deadly sin of Greed. You know him as Devon. ",The mystery man, now known as Kamen rider tenku, said to Drow.

Drow gasped then he saw Devon come out of his hiding spot and limp into the open. Tenku turned to Devon and said," There he is. " Tenku then drew a broadsword with a white and gold hilt and a gold edged blue blade.

Tenku pointed his sword at Devon, who stood in place while clutching his leg in pain.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hey there, I'm Vega and I wanna give thanks to my good buddy Aka99 for making that opening for me.

Go to his profile if you wanna read his awesome stories which are a mix of tokusatsu and anime. Best example I can give is his Dreigon story. That's a mix of Kamen rider Gaim and Spider riders.


End file.
